Birthday Struggle
by The Last Hellsing
Summary: It's that time of year where the person you love gets a gift- no, not Christmas or any other holiday... A birthday! But what happens when the person you love goes missing around that time and with no form of contact can they be reached? What will Natsuki do with Shizuru gone, and when will she return?
1. Inner Turmoil

**AN:** I've written this story a good, long while ago and had it submitted on my dA page. I will update occasionally here but as to when exactly I cannot say as it's always a spur of the moment kind of ordeal. So all I can say is enjoy this story and the second chapter will be up soon. Au revoir, mon cherie~

* * *

A huff of breath, frustration permeated around her entire being at this point- no matter what s~he tried Natsuki still couldn't get through to Shizuru. There was absolutely no answer to her calls nor text messages. The raven-haired woman flipped open her phone and stared at the last text message she had sent... I need you, now... Her phone shut again with a clack as she resumed staring up at her bedroom ceiling, while lying upon her bed.

Another sigh exhaled, then she began toying with the phone resting on her chest; it beeped and Natsuki's heart raced, fingers fumbling to open the phone again. Shizuru hadn't answered her for the passed couple of days, and it concerned her greatly, causing her to rake her thoughts to see if she said anything to possibly upset the other woman. Her heart dropped as she gazed at the screen, the phone's cell in the upper right corner was flashing signifying 'low battery'.

She had her hopes raised, only to crash like the tides of the sea. Natsuki groaned, even more frustrated with allowing herself to get so hopeful over her message possibly being answered, as she reached for the cord to charge her phone. It was unlike Shizuru to ignore any message of the sort, on any other occasion she would have been over quickly, even using her spare key to gain access to Natsuki's apartment. This time, something was preventing her- had Natsuki really said something wrong? The woman groaned again, this time to turn and bury her face into her pillow; a fist pounded into it beside her head, impact upon impact before deciding it didn't help matters any.  
Everything was racing through her mind, all the possibilities of what she could have said to upset Shizuru- but they were all the normal things she said in response to the other woman's teasing, so it couldn't have hurt her, could it? All of this thinking wasn't getting her anywhere, if anything it was making her think the worst of this situation. Thinking never did her any good, everything just ended up being over-thought, and she normally left the thinking to Shizuru... No! She must not think on this anymore! Things between them were fine, nothing was wrong... At least, she hoped so. Her thoughts weren't going to leave her be, if she remained in bed and allowed them to run rampant. She'd have to stave them off with something, a shower did seem really good and perhaps her thoughts would just wash down the drain with the water.

A shower. It was something she had to try. Natsuki pulled her face from the pillow and rolled to the edge of her bed, feet moving around to land on the floor. One last glance to the charging phone on the night stand, before abandoning her room for the door on the far side of the wall. The bathroom door closed behind her with a silent click, a few minutes later her phone lit up someone was calling; it went ignored.

"Ara ara, my Na-tsu-ki~, you need me? I wonder why I am needed so terribly? Kanin-na, I didn't receive any of your messages or calls until just now. I already know you would be blushing so cutely from my first question, just adorable. I will return to my Natsuki very soon." There was no answer to Natsuki's phone, the next best thing Shizuru had to settle for was leaving a teasing voicemail. Fingers clasped the phone closed, ending the call, then held it at her side while she gazed at the city on the cliffside. The wind blew softly, just enough to ruffle her caramel tresses and skirts; it was a quiet night aside from the rustling of the tree leaves and occasional animal scurrying amongst the grasses. Crimson hues gazed at the little lights flickering in the city below, the lights flickering similarly to the stars above. Fingers gripped the mobile tighter, before turning on a heel and disappearing into the darkness of the pathway.


	2. Pleasant Dreams

**AN:** Welcome to the next installment of this little tale, however since FF has been getting strict on their publishings and ratings, I fear I may not be able to post the next chapter here. This story may wind up on adultFF since it does get a little juicier in the next chapter, which may or may not be the final chapter to this story. I haven't quite decided yet, as it depends entirely upon my muses which aren't very active anymore. Gomen. Anywho, thank you to the followers and tres bien reviews, bon appetit~.

* * *

Truthfully, the shower did nothing to quell her thoughts if anything it just strained her mind enough to where she was left feeling drained. She ceased rubbing the towel against her wet hair and threw it into the laundry on her way out of the bathroom and back to her bedroom. Natsuki paused at the end of her bed, eyes falling on the lit screen of her phone. Her heart began to race, a missed call and a voicemail- Shizuru? She paused in her thoughts._ No, it probably wasn't her... She hasn't returned any of my messages before, so what would make this time any different? It's probably just Mai_. Emerald hues stared at the light on her phone, inwardly deciding whether or not to check the message and risk the disappointment. Head shook, causing the damp raven strands to tickle the exposed skin around her tank top. The phone was just left abandoned. Natsuki choosing to flop ungraciously upon her bed, arms curling around the pillow a few minutes before she drifted into unconsciousness.

"Na-tsu-ki~." Everything was a bit hazy, but there was definitely a hand upon her shoulder and something being whispered into her ear. It sounded like Shizuru, but it couldn't be real. The Kyoto woman hadn't answered any of her messages. A dream, that's it! She had to be dreaming, and even her subconscious was beginning to torture her with Shizuru now. Her mind, so cruel of a thing to torture her even during sleep. If it were a dream, she may as well follow through and see what tricks her mind decided to play.

Emerald eyes turned to face where the source of the voice was, lids opening more to take in the sight of a caramel-haired woman sitting on her knees just to her side. Brows furrowed. "Shizuru...?" A hand reached out to caress the skirted thigh, there certainly was a realistic solidity to this dream. Natsuki sat up and moved her hand to cup Shizuru's cheek.

The other woman smiled and nuzzled into the palm against her cheek. Natsuki trailed her thumb across Shizuru's cheekbone, then leaned in to press her lips against the other's lightly before deepening the kiss. The brunette pulled away, a smile upon her lips. "Ara, Natsuki must have really missed me..." Instead of responding, Natsuki buried her head in the crook of Shizuru's neck and nuzzled, reveling in feel and scent of this woman. Shizuru wrapped her arms around the other girl and held her close, even stealing moments to stroke her fingers through the blue tresses.

The blunette trailed her tongue in circles on one spot of Shizuru's neck, even this dream tasted real. "This dream feels so real..." She whispered this against the other woman's skin, her face still buried into it as to not miss a single ounce of her fragrance.  
The crimson-eyed female blinked, amusement taking over her features. Shizuru pulled Natsuki away from her body to look into those deep Emerald hues. "Natsuki, do you really think this is a dream?" One of her own hands reaching up to hold Natsuki's chin, to keep her gaze on her own so she could watch all of the emotions war on the raven-haired girl's face.

It stunned Natsuki for a moment, this wasn't a dream? Shizuru was actually here? The lack of assuredness shown in her eyes before it finally came to a realization that this was truly reality. Natsuki's eyes clouded over with the threatening mist of tears, as she went against Shizuru's hand and buried her head against the crook of her neck. "Where were you, Shizuru?"

"Kannin na, Natsuki. I attempted to call earlier, but I only managed your voice mail. There wasn't any service where I went, so I couldn't receive or send any messages or calls." Kyoto woman stroked the blunette tresses soothingly, her cheek resting atop Natsuki's head. "You did not do anything to upset me, do not worry."

Natsuki pulled herself away and looked at Shizuru, an arm wiping away the light mist forming in her eyes. It did bother her that Shizuru left unannounced, and without giving a reason like she normally did when she had to go somewhere. Mainly, it worried her that she had said or did something to upset the other woman without realizing. She had that habit of saying things without realizing it at that time, then constantly thinking it over if things were off-canter. "Then why did you leave without telling me?"

A soft smile adorned Shizuru's lips. "It is now the early morning of Natsuki's birthday, is it not?" It had taken her a little while to arrive at Natsuki's apartment, and was half-passed eleven when she snuck onto the bed. Natsuki's alarm clock announced it was a few minutes after midnight now.  
She watched Natsuki look over her own shoulder at the clock to verify it was technically after midnight. "I guess it is, but what's your point, Shizuru?"  
Shizuru's lips pursed in a faux frown. "You don't know why I left? Ikezu... I went to find Natsuki a memorable birthday gift since this is a new point in Natsuki's life." She laughed at the horrid shock of possibly verbally hurting Shizuru on Natsuki's face. That girl was easy to lure into a tease.

"Baka..." Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Shizuru. "You know it isn't necessary to get me anything. A birthday is just another day, and it's fine if we just spend it with each other- nothing fancy."


	3. Apology Accepted

**AN:** I realize this has been a bit overdue, but my apologies. The other two chapters were previously written sometime last year so I didn't have to worry about thinking of anything for them, aside from just posting them whenever. This chapter here, I actually had to force myself to write since I tend to get a block when it comes to writing anything remotely lemony. This is a nice-sized chapter, so you all have my gratitude for waiting so patiently. Thank you so much to those who reviewed previously and tried to guess what Natsuki's gift was, it isn't quite revealed what it was in this chapter. So it does seem as if I will have a fourth and final chapter after this, as to when, your guess is as good as mine. This chapter is extremely suggestive, so the rating will be changed. However, without further ado, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Brunette smiled at the other woman, her hand reaching out for the other's cheek to turn her face toward her once again. Emerald hues stared into Crimson. "I wanted to, but I could not find anything I wanted for Natsuki. So I'm giving her something memorable." She silenced Natsuki's future protests quickly, but softly, with a finger before leaning in and covering the blunette's soft lips with her own. She watched as Emeralds slightly widened then slowly drooped closed in the midst of their kiss.

Shizuru continued to cradle Natsuki's face with her hand, her other grazing over and down the bare skin of the other woman's shoulder to her arm, then to her thigh where her finger tips lightly danced to Natsuki's covered midriff. Her hand closed around the younger woman's hip and slid up to just under her rib cage, thumb toying with the rumpled fabric just beneath. "Sh-Shizuru..." Shizuru's name died on Natsuki's lips as the bottom one was taken in between the other's teeth, quiet mewls were replaced in its stead.

Slender fingers trailed to her waist, and under the younger girl's shirt to caress the warm, soft skin just beneath. Older woman listened to the mewls being released by the other, quietly relishing in the delicious noises. Her head pulled away to look at the adorable blush now gracing the bluenette's soft features; emerald hues slightly glazed over and closed. "Na-tsu-ki~." Her own voice sounded just the slightest bit husky with lust, heavying all the more while staring at the sight before her: an emerald-eyed beauty out of breath, disheveled and pink, all from her doing. Fingers slid from her cheek, down to join its counterpart on the other side of the younger's waist, brushing against covered breasts along the way, causing a gasp to escape from the other woman.

"H-hentai..." Natsuki managed to stutter out between Shizuru's caresses. She widened her heavy-lidded eyes to see that teasing smirk upon Shizuru's lips and a spark of something in those deep, crimson pools; it looked almost like a predatory glint in those hues.

"Ara, I'm Natsuki's hentai as she brings out the worst in me~." Hands circled Natsuki's waist and moved upward bringing the night shirt up with them. Natsuki raised her arms and allowed the garment to be removed and discarded on the floor. Shizuru leaned forward a little too far and caused the bluenette to fall backward onto her pillow; the other woman followed, catching herself with her palms on either side of the emerald-eyed beauty. She wanted to keep this slow, despite the burning in her lower abdomen demanding so much more. Natsuki gazed up at her, hazy green peering expectantly, awaiting to see just what Shizuru was planning. The bluenette tried to see through her, but couldn't pinpoint exactly what was being planned for her at that moment. Shizuru smiled at her, knowing that her Natsuki was anxious for her to continue.

Instead of heeding her desires, Shizuru decided to linger and savor the sight before her, even admire the taste in tonight's lingerie- apparently a lacy, midnight-colored set. _Ara, I wonder if what the bottom half looks like if the bra is this enticing... My Natsuki does indeed have excellent tastes._

Shizuru adjusted her position, slowly sliding down Natsuki to where she remained straddling her lower thighs with her lips and finger tips grazing over the fair skin beneath her. Palms skimmed down her sides, and grazed back up and over her lover's smooth abdomen. Soft lips placed a kiss between the covered valley of Natsuki's breasts, noticing that this particular lingerie set had a front clasp instead of the traditional rear clasp. Convenience at its finest~.

Gently at first, fingers toyed with the covered mounds, kneading and rubbing over the soon hardening nubs of flesh beneath the lacy material. There wasn't a sound in the world which was more melodic than the sounds this woman made; the breathy gasps and quite girlish moans were music to her ears. Quite simply, she enjoyed listening to these sounds more than music itself and causing them was something she could never be tired of. Nimble fingers undid the clasp between Natsuki's breasts, allowing the garment to snap open and reveal the mounds she was previously playing with. Goosebumps riddled her skin as the air brushed against the heated flesh.

Shizuru smiled at her handiwork, taking the moment to sneak a glimpse at the younger woman's face and the sight causing her smile to turn into a devilish smirk. The bluenette's breathing seemed labored, and rapid with the quick rise and fall of her chest, her knuckles white from grasping onto the blankets beneath them. Truly the sight couldn't have been more appealing to the brunette. "Sh-Shizuru..."

That pleading, she knew exactly what Natsuki was trying to tell her, even without getting the full message across. She was getting impatient, burning with a heavy desire building within her. "Ah, ah, my Natsuki~, in due time." She almost caved in when the exasperated whimper was released, a piercing going through her being at tormenting her lover- but even she would admit that this prolonged torture would be worth it in the end. Lips grazed along the valley between Natsuki's breasts, a slight nip of her teeth just beneath one of the mounds. "Now, where was I~."

-  
Silver light started to descend into golden rays as the night started to come to a close. Two women lay cuddled into each other, their chests rising and falling nearly in sync with one another as the moonlight glistened off of their bare, exhausted, and sweat-covered figures. Natsuki was on Shizuru's chest, sleeping peacefully with her head nestled between Shizuru's bosom, an arm draped over her waist and a leg nestled between the other woman's. She seemed utterly at peace while the other woman lightly toyed with a strand of the midnight locks. It was getting harder to keep her eyes open while she watched the peaceful woman beside her.

Shizuru brought the strand of hair to her lips and kissed it, slowly allowing it to fall from her fingers to Natsuki's shoulder. She yawned, bringing the blankets up over them to ensure warmth- not that she'd get cold with this lovely, warm presence nestled into her. A last warm smile was aimed at her lover before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to claim her.

* * *

**AN:** Third chapter down and extreme suggestiveness! I'll try to have the last chapter out within the next two weeks. However, due to a picture I started there is potential for another ShizNat story which is now being drafted. So keep an eye out for that to be popping up, and thank you for reading this story thus far!


	4. Happy Birthday

**AN:** I am proud to present the final chapter of the story I had been working on for over a year now! This one promises to leave you wanting even more despite this being the conclusion to this story. I do want to thank you for the lovely reviews and favorites again. However, I won't have a long author's notes here, so enjoy!

A knock on the door sounded, two heavy thumps that seemingly went unnoticed. A carrot top was knocking on Natsuki's apartment door, waiting on an answer. Lavender-eyed woman huffed in frustration as she pounded on the door again, still not receiving an answer. "Open the door, Natsuki, quit moping!" She tried pounding on the door again before giving up and storming off. _Natsuki better expect her phone to be ringing until she answers me!_ Mai was concerned, it wasn't like her friend to ignore her knocks or phone calls so something had to be going on. She just knew it!

Viridian orbs lightly fluttered open at the obnoxious rays of light streaming in through her window. The sun was cursed at until she noticed a very cold feeling next to her instead of the warmth she had been snuggling into not that long ago. She was cuddling into her pillow as if it were a human being, which made her wonder if anything that happened last night was real or a concoction she dreamed of. All of which was forgotten when she smelled food wafting in from the kitchen. "Shizuru...?" Groggy voice mumbled as she started to get up. It didn't take her long to stop and realize she was still nude from their earlier activities. Bluenette promptly blushed at this realization and flew to put on some clothes.

Young woman walked into the hall in a pair of boxers and a tank top, stopping in the doorway of her kitchen to see the brunette busy before her stove in nothing but an overnight, button up shirt of her's. It was a pleasant sight watching her work on the counter top, slicing a bits of meat and throwing them into a sizzling skillet. She was softly humming a tune that wasn't quite recognizable. "Does Natsuki see something she likes?"

It took her off guard when Shizuru spoke to her. _How did she...? Devil woman!_ "H-how d-did you...?" Brunette finished putting the meat in the skillet and turned the heat on low, giggling at Natsuki stuttering and fumbling over herself.

"I do believe it's hard not to feel eyes burning holes in my back whenever someone is staring." She turned around and leaned against the counter top, hands grasping the edge of the wood. "So, does Na-tsu-ki see something she likes?~"

"Y-y... F-food... You... M-my..." It was a poor attempt at making out a sensical sentence, but who could hardly blame her when there was a partially clothed woman, in her kitchen, making breakfast!

Shizuru reached behind her for the mug she had been nursing quietly not moments before Natsuki had appeared in the doorway. The raven-haired's actions had been far more than amusing and she felt it was time to see how far she could push it. Fingers swirled the spoon around the mug, listening to the light clinks it made against the porcelain, then lifting it from the liquid and held it to her lips. Little droplets of tea dribbled down the spoon as it was brought to her lips and just held there until she slightly parted them to allow her tongue to lick away some of the remaining tea. "Hm? I fear I don't understand quite what you're trying to say, Na-tsu-ki."

Poor woman was turning scarlet watching what was being done to the spoon. Her mind was trailing back to last night, and oh my were the memories still quite vivid! That tongue... Natsuki turned away, hoping to get a reprieve by not focusing on the other woman's actions. Shizuru took pity on her and relented, returning the spoon back into the mug and licking the droplets from her fingers. She turned back around and focused on finishing breakfast. Plates were brought out from the cupboard and placed on the table. Brunette turned off the stove and carried the skillet over, scraping out portions of ham, bacon and eggs for both of them. Older woman started rinsing out the skillet when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a face press into her back. A smile came to her lips when she recognized what was being said into her flesh. "I love you, too, Natsuki. Now eat before it gets cold."

Cheeks were still stained a pink when Natsuki unwrapped herself from Shizuru and went to get something from the fridge. An exasperated sigh was released behind her when the other woman realized what it was she was fetching. It wasn't like she cared, so Natsuki brought her delicious confection back to the table and sat down with Shizuru. Tawny-haired woman lightly picked at her food while Natsuki inhaled her's after spreading the tangy concoction on her food.

Kyoto-born glanced over at her companion and giggled lightly, a dab of the thick, mayo was on Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki looked at her with a concerned look before noticing fingers venturing close to her face and wiping away something on her cheek. Shizuru wiped the substance from her features and gently slid her finger across the raven-hair's lip before retracting her limb and wiping the rest on a napkin. Bluenette blinked before licking her lips and realizing what the other woman smeared on her lips. Mayo was sucked from her lower lip, teeth pulling the flesh inward to relish in the taste of the tangy condiment.

Elder woman lightly coughed at Natsuki's actions and looked away, silently standing up and clearing the plates from the table. She turned the faucet on to rinse off the dishes and leave them to soak in the sink until later, there were things she had yet to get to. Soft chuckles were released which Natsuki happened to catch. "Shizuru, are you okay over there...?"

Oops, she had been caught lost in thought and giggling about what she had planned. Faucet was turned off before she forgot to do so and glanced over her shoulder at the other woman, a warm smiled beamed at her. "Why, of course, Na-tsu-ki~." She walked away from the other woman and rested her hand on the doorway from the kitchen to the hall, standing sideways and set her gaze on the bluenette. Her finger crooked and curled toward the younger woman, signaling her to follow. "Come, I have your gift stashed away." Crimson-eyed woman turned and glided off toward the bedroom.

Natsuki blindly followed the older woman, attention greatly piqued at what the woman could have possible gotten her, let alone how she managed to have it hidden and her not having found it in her haste to get dressed. Fingers trailed along the wall as she walked after Shizuru, the brunette having already disappeared behind her closed door. Natsuki opened her door, to be forcibly, but gently, pulled inside with the door being quickly closed behind her...

**AN: **Ah yes, I did leave it off with a juicy ending. I decided to leave it to your imaginations on what happens here, quite literally behind closed doors. What is it Shizuru has for Natsuki: is it a gift or more mind-blowing experiences? That is for you to wonder and only my muses and I to know. I hope you enjoyed this forever-taking story and tune in to Familiar Tides for more of your ShizNat needs.


End file.
